tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
SUTTA-NIPATA 3.11
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Suttanipata>>'3.11 NALAKASUTTA' Adapted From the Translation by V. Fausboll(1881) ---- The Isi(Rishi,saint) Asita, also called Kanhasiri, on seeing the gods rejoicing, asks the cause of it, and having heard that Buddha has been born, he descends from Tusita heaven. When the Sakyas showed the child to him, he received it joyfully and prophesied about it. Buddha explains to Nalaka, the sister's son of Asita, the highest state of wisdom. ---- Vatthugatha. 1. The Isi(Rishi,saint) Asita saw in (their) resting-places during the day the joyful, delighted flocks of the Tidasa gods, and the gods in bright clothes, always highly praising Inda(Indra, king of gods/angels), after taking their clothes and waving them. (684) 2. Seeing the gods with pleased minds, delighted, and showing his respect, he said this on that occasion: 'Why is the assembly of the gods so exceedingly pleased, why do they take their clothes and wave them? (685) 3. 'When there was an encounter with the Asuras, a victory for the gods, and the Asuras were defeated, then there was not such a rejoicing. What wonderful (thing) have the gods seen that they are so delighted? (686) 4. 'They shout and sing and make music, they throw (about their) arms and dance; I ask you, the inhabitants of the tops of (mount) Meru, remove my doubt quickly, O venerable ones!' (687) 5. 'The Bodhisatta, the excellent pearl, the incomparable, is born for the good and for a blessing in the world of men, in the town of the Sakyas, in the country of Lumbini. Therefore we are glad and exceedingly pleased. (688) 6. 'He, the most excellent of all beings, the preeminent man, the bull of men, the most excellent of all creatures will turn the wheel (of the Dhamma) in the forest called after the Isis, (he who is) like the roaring lion, the strong lord of beasts.' (689) 7. Having heard that noise he descended from (the heaven of) Tusita. Then he went to Suddhodana's palace, and having sat down there he said this to the Sakyas: 'Where is the prince? I wish to see (him).' (690) 8. Then the Sakyas showed to (the Isi, Rishi,saint), called Asita, the child, the prince who was like shining gold, manufactured by a very skilful (smith) in the mouth of a forge, and beaming in glory and having a beautiful appearance. (691) 9. Seeing the prince shining like fire, bright like the bull of stars wandering in the sky, like the burning sun in autumn, free from clouds, he joyfully obtained great delight. (692) 10. The gods held in the sky a parasol with a thousand circles and numerous branches, yaks' tails with golden sticks were fanned, but those who held the yaks' tails and the parasol were not seen. (693) 11. The Isi(Rishi,saint) with the matted hair, by name Kanhasiri, on seeing the yellow blankets (shining) like a golden coin, and the white parasol held over his head, received him delighted and happy. (694) 12. And having received the bull of the Sakyas, he who was wishing to receive him and knew the signs and the hymns, with pleased thoughts raised his voice, saying: 'Without superior is this, the most excellent of men.' (695) 13. Then remembering his own migration he was displeased and shed tears; seeing this the Sakyas asked the weeping Isi(Rishi,saint), whether there would be any obstacle in the prince's path. (696) 14. Seeing the Sakyas displeased the Isi(Rishi,saint) said: 'I do not remember anything (that will be) unlucky for the prince, there will be no obstacles at all for him, for this is no inferior (person). Be without anxiety. (697) 15. ' This prince will reach the summit of perfect enlightenment, he will turn the wheel of the Dhamma, he who sees what is exceedingly pure (i.e. Nibbana), this (prince) feels for the welfare of the multitude, and his path based on holy celibacy will be widely spread. (698) 16. 'My life here will shortly be at an end, in the middle (of his life) there will be death for me; I shall not hear the Dhamma of the incomparable one; therefore I am afflicted, unfortunate, and suffering.' (699) 17. Having afforded the Sakyas great joy he went out from the interior of the town to lead a righteous(dhamma) life; but taking pity on his sister's son, he induced him to embrace the Dhamma of the incomparable one. (700) 18. 'When you hear from others the sound "Buddha," (or) "he who has acquired perfect enlightenment walks the way of the Dhamma," then going there and enquiring about the particulars, lead a holy celibate life with that Bhagava(Lord Buddha) .' (701) 19. Instructed by him, the friendly-minded, by one who saw in the future what is exceedingly pure (i.e. Nibbana), he, Nalaka, with a heap of gathered-up good works, and with guarded senses dwelt (with him), looking forward to Jina (i.e. Buddha). (702) 20. Hearing the noise, while the excellent Jina turned the wheel (of the Dhamma), and going and seeing the bull of the Isis, he, after being converted, asked the eminent Muni(saint) about the best wisdom, when the time of Asita's order had come. (703) The Vatthugathas are ended. ---- 21. 'These words of Asita are acknowledged true (by me), therefore we ask you, O Gotama(Buddha), who are perfect in all things (dhamma). (704) 22. 'O Muni(saint), to me who am houseless, and who wish to embrace a Bhikkhu(Monk)'s life, explain when asked the highest state, the state of wisdom (moneyya).' (705) 23. 'I will declare to you the state of wisdom,'--so said Bhagava(Lord Buddha) ,--'difficult to carry out, and difficult to obtain; come, I will explain it to you, stand fast, be firm. (706) 24. 'Let a man cultivate equanimity: which is (both) reviled and praised in the village, let him take care not to corrupt his mind, let him live calm, and without pride. (707) 25. 'Various (objects) disappear, like a flame of fire in the wood; women tempt the Muni(saint), let them not tempt him. (708) 26. 'Let him be disgusted with sexual intercourse, having left behind sensual pleasures of all kinds, being inoffensive and dispassionate towards living creatures, towards anything that is feeble or strong. (709) 27. 'As I am so are these, as these are so am I, identifying himself with others, let him not kill nor cause (any one) to kill. (710) 28. 'Having abdoned desire and covetousness let him act as one that sees clearly where a common man sticks, let him cross over this hell. (711) 29. 'Let him be with an empty stomach, taking little food, let him have few wants and not be covetous; not being consumed by desire he will without desire be happy. (712) 30. 'Let the Muni(saint), after going about for alms, repair to the outskirts of the wood, let him go and sit down near the root of a tree. (713) 31. 'Applying himself to meditation, and being wise, let him find his pleasure in the outskirts of the wood, let him meditate at the root of a tree enjoying himself. (714) 32. 'Then when night is passing away let him repair to the outskirts of the village, let him not delight in being invited nor in what is brought away from the village. (715) 33. 'Let not the Muni(saint), after going to the village, walk about to the houses in haste; cutting off (all) talk while seeking food, let him not utter any coherent speech. (716) 34. '"What I have obtained that is good," "I did not get (anything that is) good," so thinking in both cases he returns to the tree unchanged. (717) 35. "Wandering about with his alms-bowl in his hand, considered dumb without being dumb, let him not blush at a little gift, let him not despise the giver. (718) 36. 'Various are the practices illustrated by the Samana(monk), they do not go twice to the other shore, this (is) not once thought. (?) (719) 37. 'For whom there is no desire, for the Bhikkhu(Monk) who has cut off the stream (of existence) and abandoned all kinds of work, there is no pain. (720) 38. 'I will declare to you the state of wisdom,'--so said Bhagava(Lord Buddha) ,--'let one be like the edge of a razor, having struck his palate with his tongue, let him be restrained in (regard to his) stomach. (721) 39. 'Let his mind be free from attachment, let him not think much (about worldly affairs), let him be without defilement, independent, and devoted to a holy celibate life. (722) 40. 'For the sake of a solitary life and for the sake of the service that is to be carried out by Samanas(monk), let him learn, solitariness is called wisdom; alone indeed he will find pleasure. (723) 41. 'Then he will shine through the ten regions, having heard the voice of the wise, of the meditating, of those that have abandoned sensual pleasures, let my adherent then still more devote himself to modesty and belief. (724) 42. 'Understand this from the waters in chasms and cracks: noisy go the small waters, silent goes the vast ocean. (725) 43. 'What is deficient that makes a noise, what is full that is calm; the fool is like a half-(filled) water-pot, the wise is like a full pool. (726) 44. 'When the Samana(monk) speaks much that is possessed of good sense, he teaches the Dhamma while knowing it, while knowing it he speaks much. (727) 45. 'But he who while knowing it is self-restrained, and while knowing it does not speak much, such a Muni(saint) deserves wisdom (mona), such a Muni has attained to wisdom (mona).' (728) Nalakasutta is ended. ---- Note : Numbering of verses corresponds to pali tipitaka at www.tipitaka.org